Naughty Zippy
Naughty Zippy is Episode 8 of Season 23 of Rainbow. It aired 1st November 1991. Story Zippy is being very selfish. During the first part of the episode, he knocks Bungle's tower over twice and refuses to apologize or even acknowledge any wrongdoing on his part. He then tries to take a storybook away from Bungle until Geoffrey breaks it up. As punishment for his selfish behavior, Geoffrey, George and Bungle read the story 'Bossy Billy' without him, but not before telling him about it. During the second part, he gets angry because he missed the story and complains. Another argument starts over some sausages. Bungle tells Zippy that they'd eaten them all, which makes Zippy upset. Then Zippy overhears that they haven't, so he comes back. They say he can have them, but only if he promises not to be selfish, which he eventually does. The episode ends with a song, 'Three Fat Sausages' as Zippy eats them. Trivia Surprisingly, despite Zippy's constant selfish and irritating behaviour throughout the whole episode, his mouth is not zipped shut at all. This is possibly the most famous aired episode of Rainbow of all time. On a 2007 upload of it on YouTube, Part 1 has over 3 million views while Part 2 has over 400,000. Ironically, despite the episode title, Zippy is never called or referred to as 'naughty' in the whole episode. He is instead called, 'bossy', 'greedy', 'selfish', and 'horrible'. Another example of Zippy's selfishness is him expecting the others to wait for at least 2.5 minutes (which is about the time Geoffrey takes to read the story) for him to come back for it. It is unknown what Zippy was doing during the time that he was gone and why he didn't just come back when Bungle or George let him know about the story, although the reason he didn't come back at the time could possibly be simply because he expected them to wait until he had finished doing whatever he was doing at the time of the story. A further example, following the one above, is that when Zippy comes back, he assumes that Geoffrey has not yet told the story and requests him to read it, despite neither George nor Bungle being there at the time, suggesting that he does not care whether George or Bungle miss it or not, as long as he gets to hear it. Also, a considerable amount of time may have passed between when Geoffrey finishes the story and when Zippy comes back, as the building blocks and the drawing supplies that were on the table at the time the story was finished had been replaced by a jigsaw puzzle by the time Zippy returned. The newspaper that Geoffrey is seen reading is called 'Rainbow News' and the main headline is titled 'BARD'S CLASSIC CAUSES A STIR'. Another headline reads 'FoE gains gas details'. Neither of these have anything to do with Rainbow, and it is unknown whether the newspaper is real (and if it is, where it originated from) or whether it was made up for the program. Category:Episodes